Sesshomaru's Day In The Future:Part IV
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE! Mrs. Higurashi finds herself back in the feudal era and Lord Sesshomaru is there to greet her. This is part IV of the Sesshomaru In The Future Series of Stories.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru In the Future: Mrs. Higurashi in the Past.

Chapter 1 Remembering the Bar-b-Q

Sesshomaru gracefully moved across the western lands taking in the spring air and the beauty of the budding Sakura blossoms. 'They will soon bloom and scatter to the four corners of the earth' thought Sesshomaru. He halted on the crest of a hill to look at one tree in particular. It's boughs were heavily laden with the buds of soft pink flowers.

'Their sweet scent and perfect shape remind me so of Lady Higurashi. Why can't she be here to witness the blooming with me?' Sesshomaru caught himself before he let out any audible sigh. 'I must appear to be quite striking on this hill. I can just imagine what others would think if they saw me here, standing like a pillar of white furry glory on the glade among natures most perfect Sakura creations. This Sesshomaru is beautiful. This Sesshomaru just can't help it.'

This picturesque scene of the Lord was soon shattered by the arrival of his mismatched minions. Ah-Un treaded loudly behind him and he could hear Rin's hyperactive giggle and Jakan's shrill worries. Soon the familiar raucous that followed Lord Sesshomaru everywhere was upon him once again.

Strangely enough Lord Sesshomaru did not mind this rabble. He himself found it strange that he not only tolerated Rin's constantly growling stomach, Jakan's endless sputtering and stuttering, and Ah-Un's groaning, but found comfort in their quirkiness.

"Milord! Milord! Rin is feeding Ah-Un more junk!" jabbered Jakan. "She slipped them more of those gummy-whatever's from the other dimension!"

The lord turned to face them and saw Rin perched up on Ah-Un's back looking worried. He knew she was guilty, but did not seem concerned. "Jakan?"

"Yes milord?"

"Are you done?"

"Uh…with what milord?"

"Wasting my time?" Sesshomaru then turned and kept walking.

"Eeeh…yes milord! My I ask where we are going?" posed Jakan.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Jakan was not about to argue with his lord, however, Rin did not see any reason not to inquire further. She said "Lord Sesshomaru? Are we going to see Lady Higurashi!" she asked getting more excited with each word that popped out of her mouth.

"No, Rin. We cannot take everyday to see Lady Higurashi. There is land we must protect. My clan members are counting on my power to protect them."

"Oh. But maybe she's counting on us too, eh Sesshomaru-sama?"

'Damn. Rin has a point. It seemed dangerous there with all those auto-mo-bills rolling around. I would love to bring her here' thought the lord. 'But the well is picky about how may travel through and who may not. I do not understand its logic. Perhaps the well itself is a living thing and has a sense of humor.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smirked to himself. 'A well with the power to think. I'm surprised my father didn't put a spell on it as well. Perhaps he did.'

Rin's attention had already shifted to a butterfly and she leapt off Ah-Un's back to pursue it. Sesshomaru did an about-face and walked back the way they had come. Rin was following the butterfly in the opposite direction and sent Jakan into spasms trying to figure out who he should be following. He took the reigns of Ah-Un into his tri fingered little hands and started running towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait up!" Jakan called after his elegant master. He thought to himself 'Oh my oh my oh my! Lord Sesshomaru would surely cut me down if I were to leave Rin in danger!' He about faced and ran towards Rin. "OH YOU SILLY GIRL! COME WITH ME! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He looked back over his shoulder and saw the Lord further away this time. He took a few steps towards his lord then a few steps back. Back and forth back and forth until Ah-Un got tired of their heads getting jerked back and forth and made the decision for Jakan. They followed Sesshomaru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screeched a clumsy Jakan as he was dragged off towards Lord Sesshomaru.

The screech landed on Rin's ears as she tried to follow the butterfly. She turned to see her Master Jakan in distress and decided to run to his aid.

As Sesshomaru walked across the beauteous path he was on, he thought back to the last time he was in Lady HIgurashi's presence and the embarrassing situation that ensued.

Sesshomaru remembered as he and Inuyasha stood looking down at the meat on the grill. Inuyasha rubbed his hands together and Sesshomaru fought off the urge to slap his brother for fidgeting. "Why do humans insist on burning perfectly edible meat?" asked Sesshomaru with irritation in his voice. "This B-B-Q idea is ridiculous."

"It don't matter to me! Just as long as it gets in my stomach" said Inuyasha, trying to pick up one of his steaks. "Ooh! OW! Grrrrr" Inuyasha tried to use only his claws, but the heat rising up from the charcoals kept burning his fingertips. "Damn!"

Kagome spotted her mother coming out of the house and yelled "Are those the hot dogs mom?"

"Yes dear!" Mrs. Higurashi came along with a tray of hotdogs and hamburgers to place on the grill. "Inuyasha" she chided, laughing "Stop that right now! You'll burn your fingers off and we'll have to take you to the hospital instead of eating that steak. Now shoo! Shoo!"

Sesshomaru stood back to allow Mrs. Higurashi to step up to the grill. "So, Sesshomaru, I hope you enjoy what I've done with your beef. I'm cooking it inside."

"Inside, Lady HIgurashi? You didn't leave the fire unattended I hope?"

"Oh hoo hoo hoo!" she laughed as she placed some hotdogs on the grill. Sesshomaru didn't understand why she was laughing, nor did he notice the pieces of meat she was placing on the grill. He was giving her his full attention. "No, I'm cooking it in the oven. Remember? I showed it to you the first time you were here and then I explained it to Rin on that last visit."

"Oh, yes. I remember now." 'All I remember is your lovely face and the angelic voice. Not that I knew what in the seven hells she was talking about. Eel-trick? Whatever. She will not need that knowledge when I finally take her under my care.'

"Good" she said. Then she turned and called out to her daughter. "Kagome! Kagome, come and help me in the kitchen will you?"

"Sure, mom!" said Kagome, cheery as ever, was occupying Rin and Jakan. She had a large beach ball that made Rin's eyes sparkle with delight. She handed the ball to Rin who promptly started to bounce it off Jakan's head.

Inuyasha found his way back to the grill as Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked back inside. The brothers went back to observing the meat and were both stunned silent. They gazes were fixated on the hot dogs. After a while of being as still as prey animals being stalked by a large carnivore, the two brothers slowly and simultaneously covered their crotches with their hands.


	2. Weiner Dogs

Chapter 2 Wiener Dogs

"Sessh-Sessh-Sesshomaru," stuttered Inuyasha "You don't think those are…uh…" Inuyasha peeled his eyes away from the horror on the grill to look at his older brother. The look on Sesshomaru's face was one of disgust and unease.

Sesshomaru finally said "I hope not, little brother, I hope not. I heard your wench say the word 'hot-dogs'"

"You don't think those are dog wieners do you?"

Sesshomaru was deep in thought. He thought to himself 'Perhaps Lady Higurashi is a sorceress who collects the phalluses of dogs…or dog demons to consume their power in order to fuel her magical powers. Oh, no! Lady Higurashi has me in her trap!' "It would be wise to keep quiet for now Inuyasha. We do not want her to know we are on to her plan."

"Right. Wait. What? Plan? Huh?" said Inuyasha while he twitched his ears in confusion. Sesshomaru discreetly leaned over and whispered his theory to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's stupid Sesshomaru. We've got powerful dongs and all, but Mrs. Higurashi ain't got no powers or nothin'! HAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru pouted a bit as Inuyasha laughed at his idea. Mrs. Higurashi returned with a few bowls of white mushy human food and called them all around the table. Kagome came out with Sesshomaru's roast and carefully placed it on the table where he was planning on sitting.

Everyone rushed to their seats and Mrs. Higurashi went to the grill. She came back and dropped a plate with several steaks piled one on top of the next in front of Inuyasha. He rubbed his hands and dove right in. Grabbing the hot meat with both hands he gnashed his fangs into the charred meal and enjoyed. Kagome's mom went back to the grill.

Sesshomaru, sitting to Inuyasha's immediate right, scrunched up his nose at his brother's poor manners. On the table, for Sesshomaru, was a knife and a fork. He picked up the fork with his thumb and forefinger and looked at it with suspicion. 'One of her traps perhaps? Perhaps it is some such device that siphons demon powers into its metallic frame.'

Kagome was sitting across the table from Inuyasha and saw Sesshomaru's face. She said "Oh, yeah, I guess you've never seen one of those! That's a fork! You cut the pieces you want to eat with the knife then you spear those pieces with the fork! Then pop it into your mouth!"

'Spear my food? Does she think I'm am as unrefined and as uncultured as Inuyasha?' thought Sesshomaru. He took another look at Inuyasha who was picking the grizzle out of his teeth with his claws then eating it.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru staring at him and with his finger in his mouth Inuyasha said "Wha?"

Sesshomaru then noticed Inuyasha get distracted. He turned to look at what made his brother perk his ears. The brother's watched Mrs. Higurashi come to the table with the hamburgers and dreaded hot-dogs on her tray. The brother's eyes connected for only a moment then went back to the tray.

Kagome dove for the plate and said "Oh! Hot-dogs! Mom I love these!" Sesshomaru observed Kagome speedily pick up one of the purported dog phalluses with her fingers and laid it on an oddly shaped bun. She put a yellow sauce on it then hungrily chomped down on the end of it. "Mmmm! MM! Tasty!"

The two brother's flinched. Inuyasha thought 'Holy cow! Kagome…Kagome has miko powers! Does she? Does she get them from…from…' Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to even finish the thought. Again the brother's hands moved to protect themselves discretely under the table. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

Sesshomaru leaned over to Inuyasha's ear once more and whispered into it without taking his eyes off Kagome and her dull but dangerous teeth. "I knew it. Your wench has the powers! She's the one who consumes that type of meat for her power!"

Mrs. Higurashi heard the comment and giggled. Sesshomaru looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He said "And you!" he pointed to his precious Lady Higurashi. "You, you deleterious fraud, provide them for her! Your own powers are too weak so you bolster that brat's in order to rule through her!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed even harder. "I don't know what you boys are thinking, but hot-dogs are hardly even considered meat!"

Sesshomaru stood and pointed his one hand at Lady Higurashi and said with sternness "That was the last dog phallus that your daughter will consume. Your impure and perverse reign will come to an end. I, Sesshomaru, will restore the power of the dog clan to its rightful glory in this land!"

Kagome called out "Mother!" as she dove across her mother's lap with her mouth full of half chewed hot-dog chunks. Bits of her meal flew out of her mouth and muffled Kagome's message. She said "You won't hurt my mommy!"

Lady Higurashi giggled some more to herself and Buyo dove behind her. She stood, dropping Kagome to the ground and said "There must be a misunderstanding. Hot-dogs are not" her face turned red as she whispered "phalluses." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but his eyes lost their hardness. "They're only tubes of processed meat, like bologna. Remember Inuyasha talking about bologna and how it didn't even smell like meat?"

Sesshomaru nodded. They had discussed the various foods on their way home the day they had gone food shopping together.

"Mrs. Higurashi saw she had not convinced Sesshomaru fully. "Fine, come with me and I will show you the packaging. You can see the ingredients!"

Sesshomaru quickly dropped his hand his crotch then said "If you think I will travel with you into your den of adulterated carnage you are quite mistaken! I will stay here and you will bring the package out to me."

Lady Higurashi giggled some more at the thought. Rin and Jakan had escaped under the table to flee Lord Sesshomaru's wrath.

Inuyasha watched intently and admirably as his brother stood up to the possible weenie stealer. 'Dude. I gotta hand it to him. I ain't exposin' myself fer nothin'! But look at him! He's standing up and tellin' her she's been caught! I don't like the guy, but I don't like the idea of Kagome eatin' his wiener for lunch neither.'

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and said "Fine. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru's eyes followed her into the house and flicked to Kagome. "I'm watching you girl. If you attempt to harm any dog demon or me I swear you will pay for it with a pound of your flesh."

Kagome flinched and looked to Inuyasha for support. Inuyasha flinched and nervously said "Uh…well…he's…um…got a point Kagome. Dog demon wieners aren't like somethin'…uh…you should be eatin'."

Kagome's jaw dropped and said "SIT!" CRASH went Inuyasha's chin right into the table. The bang chased out Rin and Jakan and they ran to hide behind the sacred tree to watch the scene from far away.

Sesshomaru observed Lady Higurashi come out of the house with a strange material in her hand. It was more 'hot dogs' wrapped in some type of packaging. 'I believe she had called that plastic.' She read the label from a good distance and let him sniff the contents. He didn't recognize the ingredients, but Kagome's mom explained that they were 'preservatives'. Sesshomaru realized his error and felt utterly humiliated. "I…apologize for the confusion."

"It's okay" she said with a sincere smile. "I'm glad that there is someone out there looking out for Inuyasha!"

"Excuse me?" said the lord.

"Inuyasha. He's a dog demon too, right? Well I over heard you say something about harming dog demons and paying with a pound of flesh. Quite admirable of you Lord Sesshy. I worry about him too sometimes. I now he looks out for Kagome, but who's looking out for him? I guess the answer is you!" Before he could say anything she took a hold of his right arm and guided him back to the table.

The rest of the afternoon had gone on without a hitch, but Sesshomaru felt he had been caught off guard and humiliated. 'If only Lady Higurashi could see me in my element. Then she would be impressed!...Not that I care to impress a mere mortal…who happens to be an angel in disguise.'

After the group had finished their meal and cleaning up Sota and Grandpa came home. "Sota's team won!" exclaimed Grandpa. "Our little Sota is quite the little football (soccer) player!"

Inuyasha went inside and played X box with Sota. Sota had promised Inuyasha to show him some killer moves in order to beat Sesshomaru. Kagome enjoyed watching her brother and her half demon friend play and cheered them both on. Rin stayed outside amusing herself with the beach ball. Grandpa Higurashi was afraid of Jakan and his little impishness and chased him around the yard throwing purification salt at him. "Be gone demon! Be gone!"

Later, as the sun went down Lord Sesshomaru leapt up to the roof and sat there as a sentinel. He watched possible dangers swiftly move by and even put his hand to the hilt of Tokijin a few times.

Rin saw Lady Higurashi looking up at him from the ground with a look of concern. Rin said "He's just trying to look out for us, in case demons attack. There's no need to worry Lady Higurashi. He can defeat any foe!"

"Except the one in his heart" mumbled Mrs. Higurashi. "Well, little Rin, did you get a chance to try ice cream the last time you were here? Let's go inside and fill you up!" She shuffled Rin into the house and filled her to the hilt with strawberry ice cream.

(Just a little cultural notes for us ignorant Americans…It is considered terribly rude to spear your food with your chopsticks. I can only imagine what Sesshomaru would think of a utensil used solely for the purpose of spearing food)


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3 Arrival

Sesshomaru ended his memory of events as he came to the well. He sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. He could hear and smell Rin and Jakan and the trampling Ah-Un hurtling towards him.

Sesshomaru remembered the bar-b-que as if it were yesterday. It had been a month ago and he still couldn't let go of his embarrassment. He was cold towards Lady Higurashi when they had traveled back through the well. 'Perhaps it is for the best. She is human after all. Filthy creatures all of them.' The breeze rustled the leaves in the grassy glad he now occupied.

Rin popped into his view sticking her arms out and running in circles. Between breaths she yelled "Look! Lord Sesshomaru!" she spun and spun "I'm one of the future air-plains! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Look at me fly!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and felt anger. 'Humans. All of them so ridiculous. Rin has never made me angry before. Why do I feel this way? No. It's not her. It's Lady Higurashi!'

Jakan ran over to the well ignoring Rin and her incessant spinning. "Jakan!" she called as she ran up to him staggering from side to side "Jakan! Play a game with me!" she said as she fell over from spinning.

She pulled on his arm and he replied "No! I smell something! I said no Rin! What don't you understand about NO!"

She continued to insist and Jakan continued to rebel as Lord Sesshomaru escaped back into his private world of internal thoughts. Lord Sesshomaru became lost in his own thoughts about the events and then came to the final answer. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. With a smirk on his face he said out loud "No, I'm angry at myself."

* * *

Kagome rushed back and forth from the living room to the kitchen to the bathroom to the kitchen, up the stairs then down again; each time she had a new object in her hand and upon her return to the kitchen threw the object into her big yellow bag. "Okay mom!" called out Kagome as she ran back into the kitchen one last time. "I'm off to the feudal era!" She slid her arms through the straps of her bag and ran out the door. 

Kagome's mom came to the kitchen door and found that she had missed her daughter by seconds. "Kagome! Oh darn. I had made her special lunch and that special treat to bring to Rin-chan if she happened to bump into her."

Sota walked into the room and got a Popsicle out of the freezer. "Mmmmm. Mom these Popsicles are really good. Mm—hey, what's the matter?"

"It's just," she said as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table "I wish I could go with Kagome. I worry so much about her sometimes. I wonder why it is that I can't go down the well."

"I know! I'd love to go and be brave and fight demons like Inuyasha!" said Sota excitedly.

"No no. That's not what I mean. Plus," his mother said rubbing his head and messing up his hair "I know you'd run and hide!" She hugged him while he insisted on his strength and independence. "Sigh Like today for example, she left before I could give her that bag there."

Sota loosened his mothers grip and picked up the bag that was on the counter. "Well, mom" he peeked in the bag "you've never tried to go down the well, right? Who says it won't let you pass? Just 'cuz I couldn't go doesn't mean you couldn't!"

"Mm. Yes. You're right!" she said. She snatched the bag out of Sota's hands then ran outside.

Grandpa walked into the room with Buyo noisily following after him. "Where is she off to in such a hurry? She hasn't made lunch yet!" he warbled.

"I think she's going to the feudal era with Kagome" said Sota, a little surprised by his mother's sudden absence.

* * *

Kagome's mom found herself looking down into the well and felt apprehension seep into her heart. She felt the paper bag in her hand crinkle a bit as she clenched her fists. 'For my baby!' she thought as she jumped down into the darkness. To her surprise she didn't hit a hard and damp well bottom, but instead saw a flash of purple and pinkish light over take her surroundings.

Soon she found herself gently landing on the floor of the well. She looked up towards the light of the sun and some heard birds singing.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were finishing up brining down yet another large demon. It was a centipede demon who was terrorizing a village they were passing by.

It was a weaker demon and Sango's Hiraikotsu was enough to take it out. She flung her enormous boomerang like weapon and the group watched as it sliced the giant centipede in two. The beast collapsed into two pieces and shook the ground. The group sighed in unison as they realized this would mean they now had to clean up the mess.

Kagome said "At least the town will give us some food and a place to stay for the night!" It was still mid-morning and the group was looking to get back on the road and find Naraku.

"It couldn't hurt to stay for one night. I'm sure Naraku will still be around tomorrow" said Miroku as he glanced over his shoulder and surreptitiously waved at the group of young village ladies that were giggling his praises.

Inuyasha spat "What the hell Miroku? Naraku is out there and we can't keep letting ourselves get distracted!"

Sango stood in Miroku's line of vision and said with a clenched jaw "Perhaps Inuyasha is right. We should get going." Sango's anger was palpable and Miroku knew he was caught…again.

Kagome was torn between her friend's affection for the philandering monk, who was currently smiling and waving back to the girls, and her desire for food and shelter. The food and shelter won. 'Sorry Sango.' "I wouldn't be so hasty. What chance do we have of this happening again on our journey?" The entire group looked at her with a confused smirk. 'Alright, so this happens all the time. I just came off my fluffy mattress at home and I'm not ready for the cold hard ground just yet.'

Her friends could sense her hesitation and decided to stay in the town for the day and through the night.

Kagome's mother decided to try and crawl out of the well. She grabbed a hold of a couple of vines that were there and imagined her little girl crawling up the wall in her uniform and school shoes. "I wonder—urgh—how she does it?"

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi climbed to the top and grappled the brown wooden lip of the time well with her hands. It was then that she heard a familiar giggle. She looked up and saw a familiar green face and two buggy yellow eyes looking down at her.

"LADY HIGURASHI!" screamed Jakan and immediately caught the attention of a day dreaming Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin jumping up and down with delight and Jakan grabbing at something in the well. 'No way!' thought Sesshomaru. In one graceful jump he was by the well and effortlessly helped Lady Higurashi out of the well.

"Well," she said as she brushed off her skirt "I guess Kagome's youth makes that a lot easier for her!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed and Sesshomaru simply stared at her.

Lord Sesshomaru fell right into the pattern of complimenting her. "Nonsense. You're youth has not left you yet. Even when it does you will still have charms." The stoic lord thought 'OH MIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S REALLY REALLY HERE!" His face was an impassive mask of total reserve. He finally said "Milady, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh he he he he, Lord Sesshy, you are such a flatterer." She covered her giggling mouth with her hand. "As for the surprise, I am surprised myself that I would happen to bump into you. What luck! Kagome forgot this," she lifted up the bag "and this is for Rin"

Rin heard her name and saw flattened piece of that plaz-tick stuff she learned about the last time she was there in the future. "Oh wow! It's all the colors of the rainbow!"

"Here Rin-chan," said Lady HIgurashi "I'll blow it up for you!" It was a beach ball. Rin was so excited she had a toy to play with. Rin ran around with it, kicking it, throwing it in the air, and of course bouncing it off Jakan's head.

While Rin played and Jakan tried to keep up, The Lady and the Lord spoke. "Well Lord Sesshy would you be so kind as to escort me to my daughter? I know you must be awfully busy, but I also know how dangerous it is around here."

Sesshomaru looked at her and thought about it for a moment. Then he turned, looked towards the sky and started to walk away. Mrs. Higurashi put her hands on her hips and scolded him out loud "What kind of response is that?"

Usually anyone who requested the grace of his presence never got a response. They would simply follow. Lord Sesshomaru was quite taken aback by her request for an answer.

He turned and looked at her. Then he looked at Jakan and Rin who knew the game and fell in behind him. He looked back to Mrs. Higurashi who dropped her hands and cocked her head. Rin called after her waving her arm in the air "Come on Lady Higurashi! Come with us!"


	4. Journey

Chapter 4 Journey

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's scent on the wind and walked in that direction. Rin introduced Kagome's mom to Ah-Un, the two headed dragon and invited her to sit on it for their journey.

The dragon plodded along with Jakan by its side and Lord Sesshomaru in the lead. He heard Rin's stomach growl and decided to stop. "Rin, if you are hungry you must find food."

"Okay!" she said as she hopped off the dragon and onto the ground.

"Wait! Rin-chan! I guess since it's getting later it might be too late for Kagome to eat this. It will be dinner time by the time I see her. You can have her lunch." She handed Rin the lunch and they continued to march.

"Argmf argmf Mmmmm" said Rin with a full mouth "This is yummy! What is it? Argmf argmf."

"It's called peanut butter and jelly, dear" said Mrs. Higurahsi. Kagome can still have the fruit snacks and the cookies.

"I like Kagome. She's nice" said Rin.

* * *

Meanwhile lunch time rolled around in the village where the Inuyasha gang was staying. They were enjoying some red bean paste dumplings when Kagome sneezed.

Inuyasha pouted because he was still irritated about not winning the debate. "I bet Naraku don't waste time eatin' bean paste dumplings!"

Kagome responded with "You're just annoyed because you have to watch us enjoy them after you just gobbled them down!" Sango and Miroku nibbled away at their dumplings along with Kagome.

"Feh!" he responded and charged outside to pick on Shippo who was playing with Kirara in order to blow off steam.

Kagome heard Inuyasha call out to Shippo and knew what was happening. "Inuyasha! She called from inside the humble hut, then gave a precautionary "SIT!"

She heard Inuyasha groan from outside "Oooooh, but I didn't do anything!"

* * *

Sesshomaru led his followers through the forest and froze. 'A demon' he thought. Jakan smelled the intruder as well; however neither of the demons could see the intruder. Sesshomaru didn't need his eyes, but used his other sense to root out the being who intruded on his territory.

Jakan stepped forward with his two headed staff and announced "Demon! You are in the territory of the great Lord Sesshomaru! How dare you come into these lands to wreak your havoc! Show yourself or the great Lord Sesshomaru will have to destroy you with one fell swoop of his dreaded sword the Tokijin!"

Lord Sesshomaru normally ignored Jakan's ranting, but he realized he was pronouncing his greatness in front of Lady Higurashi. 'I was never so glad Jakan was a little sycophant until now.'

Lord Sesshomaru heard Rin squeak behind them. She said "Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest! You'll see Mrs. HIgurashi! He's the greatest!"

"I'm sure he is Rin-chan!" she replied.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear coming off of the Lady Higurashi, and was glad he didn't need to explain what type of sticky situation they were in to her. He thought 'I will put on quite a show for her…Not that I need to impress a mere human……who smells as sweet as the spring sakura...DAMN!'

The demon they were calling did not stir. Lord Sesshomaru himself stepped forth and made it known in his smooth aristocratic voice "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. You have trespassed and refused to leave. You will pay for your insolence." He drew Tokijin slowly and pointed his sword at a nearby tree.

Jakan squinted trying to see into the darkness of the forest. "Uh uh uh…milord I do not see anything there."

Lord Sesshomaru saw it though. He knew exactly what was hiding and where. He let his demon aura glow and flow through his powerful sword. A blast of blue energy shot out from his sword and showered everyone present in it's blinding light. Rin and Mrs. Higurashi put up their arms to shield their eyes. Jakan was blown over backwards from the force. The ball of Sesshomaru's energy ripped off some limbs from the tree. The limb disintegrated and to Jakan's surprise, began to pour blood. "Demon blood milord! Demon blood!" screeched Jakan.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped at the sight of all the blood pouring out and Rin jumped up and clasped her hands together. She was in awe of her lord's sheer power.

The roots of the tree began to pull out of the ground and lumbered towards the lord. Its limbs were rippling and slithering across the ground. Sesshomaru said smugly "Do you, a mere demon tree, expect to win against _me_?" asked Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin ducked behind the bulk of Ah-Un with Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's mom covered her mouth with her hands from shock and prayed that all the talk about Sesshomaru's power wasn't just to bolster his ego.

The tree only responded by swiping a limb at Sesshomaru. He deftly leapt out of the way into the air, careful to keep a striking pose. He gave the tree one last blast with his sword while he was in the air and destroyed the tree demon.

As they passed the demon's corpse Rin explained to Mrs. Higurashi "Tree demons are horrible beasts! One minute you're walking through the forest and the next they've got you entangled in their limbs and they slowly suck out your life force to feed themselves! But traveling with Lord Sesshomaru is safe. He can sniff out danger miles away!"

Mrs. Higurashi was a bit shaken by the enormous size of the demon, but also impressed by Lord Sesshomaru's quick and fearless reaction. She wondered if her daughter saw things like this often.

Later on in the day the sun was beginning to set. Sesshomaru ordered that they stop so the humans could wash up and get a drink of water.

The Lord entrusted Jakan to look after the women and to call him if there was trouble. He walked a few paces away and found a ledge overlooking his lands. He stood between two large bushes as the sun was setting and the sky burned a golden red color. The moon was visible and the stars began to show. The breeze blew in his hair and felt confident that he had vested a parasitic intruder in his lands. He then thought 'Kami, this Sesshomaru is gorgeous. Perhaps the Lady Higurashi will happen upon me with a pensive expression…Not that I **want** to impress her…or those legs of hers mmmm…Iew! Sesshomaru, you fool! Human HUMAN, remember human!'

Mrs. Higurashi finished washing her face with the cold lake water and cupped some of the fresh liquid into her mouth. "Wow! This is quite refreshing Rin-chan!"

"Huh? It's just water" she said. "It's not like the fancy drinks you have at home, Lady Higurashi."

"Oh Rin. Clean water isn't so easy to come by where I'm from. So this is a real treat!" she told the little girl.

"How awful!" Rin said.

Jakan stood on a rock over their heads. He stood proudly for a little imp and held his staff with great pomp.

Mrs. Higurashi said "Oh! That reminds me!" She found the paper bag and pulled out a can. She walked up behind Lord Sesshomaru and said "Lord Sesshy? I'm sorry to bother you, but I have something for you."

He, turned his head, looked her up and down, and said "What is it?" She approached him and handed him the can. "Ooooh! Grape soda?" he said raising his eyebrows in delight.

"It was the least I could do, Lord Sesshy after how I made you feel so uncomfortable at the b-b-q. You must think I'm a terrible person to be capable of those things."

Sesshomaru felt the weight of the can in his hand He admired the color and realized he didn't know how to get to the soda inside. As he looked the strange container over he said "The fault was not yours Lady Higurashi." he cocked his head and tapped the bottom of the can. "I was a poor guest." He put it up to his ear and shook it. 'There's grape soda goodiness in there! I can hear it! "I acted before I thought and it led to embarrassment and shame." He looked up at her at such an angle that the setting sun hi his golden eyes. "I hope you can forgive me and welcome my party back into your home again. Thank you for the gift, it is…" he rolled it around in his hand "most appreciated."

"Oh of course! You and your friends arealways welcome! It's the grape soda you enjoyed so much. Here, let me open it for you." Mrs. Higurashi held the can away from them and popped the lid. The soda over flowed slightly then fizzed down back into the can. She handed it to him and a smile washed across her face as he took a drink from the small can.

'I hope getting the sun in my eyes was worth it.' The Lord thought. 'I was blinded by the sun, but I know that when it's in my eyes this Sesshomaru is absolutely breathtaking. Sheesh this woman isn't blind. She _must_ notice my beauty!'

Rin and Jakan were hiding in a nearby bush watching the scene.

Rin whispered to her impish friend "Do you think they're a couple yet?"

Jakan said back her "Don't be foolish girl! She's a human!"

"But they look happy" replied Rin in all honesty.

Jakan took another look and saw she was correct. The Lord and the Lady Higurashi were talking quite freely. 'Lord Sesshomaru never has a spare word for me, but he chats with that pitiful human woman? What is wrong with him? If she doesn't leave soon I will have to take matters into my own hands!'


	5. Feudal Fantasy

Chapter 5 Feudal Fantasy

Lord Sesshomaru insisted that the group begin to travel again. Mrs. Higurashi and Rin hopped up on top of Ah-Un and they were off. Soon they came upon a village where Sesshomaru said that he could smell Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi bowed to her escorts and ran towards the village.

* * *

Miroku was busy exorcising a demon from a barn. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn, Sango was in her demon slaying outfit on Kirara's back and Kagome had one of her sacred arrows drawn at the ready.

Unfortunately for the group, who were itching to use their skills, it was only a minor weasel demon and their attack was overkill. They groaned with disappointment.

The villagers looked at the spectacle until something else caught their attention. Kagome stepped forward and Inuyasha stepped up behind her. He said "Hey, it smells like…sniff sniff…it smells like yer mom!"

When Kagome heard her mother's voice she was in a state of total disbelief. "Mommy? What the?" When her mother reached her side she handed her the beat up brown paper bag. "Mom?"

"Yes dear it's me. You ran out the door before I could give it to you. I jumped down the well and that nice Sesshomaru boy was nice enough to bring me here to you. I don't know why you're so hard on him. He really is a gentleman. I'll see you when you get back dear." With a kiss on the cheek Kagome's mom returned to the outskirts of town.

Kagome stood still holding the bag "Mom? That was my mom guys. What was she doing here?" She stood in shock as her mom jogged out of the village.

Inuyasha still holding his Tetsusaiga said "Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?" The two of them were baffled.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stopped her jog and decided to walk towards the party that waited for her at the end of the path. She saw Rin lying on Ah-Un's back and said "Oh dear, I guess it is getting late. Maybe I should stay here in this village for the night with my daughter and her friends."

"Nonsense" was Sesshomaru's reply.

"But it will take another day to get back to the well! I don't want to waste any more of your time. It is precious considering you have other dog demon's to take care of!" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I will get you back to the well quickly if that is what you want" said Lord Sesshomaru. Without waiting for her answer he said "Jakan, look after Rin. I will be back."

"Uh, milord what are you planning? Why can't we—" complained Jakan.

"Jakan! Do what I say and do not question me again" interrupted Sesshomaru. He continued by saying to Lady Higurashi "Come closer to me."

She walked up to him and kept and arms length of distance between them. "Closer, so I may put my arm around you. I promise not to violate your person." 'Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Here she comes!' He cleared his throat as he put his one arm around her and let his hand grip her hip. 'AH! She smells so dreamy! Quit it Sesshy! Quit it!' he chided himself silently.

A sparkling cloud began to flow out from under their feet and they started to lift off the ground. Mrs. Higurashi was startled and squeaked "Oh my!" and wrapped her arms around the tall lord's neck. She kept looking at their feet and was astonished as the cloud became solid and whooshed away from the ground. "Oooooh! Lord Sesshiiiiiiie!"

"Do not fret milady" he said. Her arms began to grip his neck tighter and choked him. "Please—eeech—I'm—eeech—in con—blech—control"

"I'm afra-aaaaid of hiiiiiiights!" She yelped and pushed closer up against his armor. "OOooooh! Lord Sesshie!"

"Cease—ack—looking down—milady! Look up at choke me instead." 'It will be a much more pleasant venture for her I'm sure.' She did as he told her and she loosened her grip around his neck. He let out a breath of air and inhaled deeply.

After a few minutes she began to really enjoy the ride and commented on the beautiful stars in the sky and how tiny the villages looked from so high in the sky. As they landed next to the well Mrs. Higurashi said "Well, you'll have to do that with Kagome some time! She's not as much of a scardy cat as me."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the ride. I hope you return some day soon. The blossoms are about to flourish. Your company would make their blooming all the more beautiful" he said to her 'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself in disbelief 'Did those words just come out of my mouth? Human! Human! Human woman! She's not a demoness!'

"Oh Lord Sesshy you are too much!" she said as she back down the well on the vine. "Too much in deed! Thank you for your hospitality I'm sure I will see you soon!" and then she jumped down the well and was gone before he could say goodbye.

Sesshomaru felt a little weak in the knees and decided to take a minute to collect himself before he returned to his traveling companions. He took his elegant hand and repeatedly slapped his forehead saying "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" 'Why did I not order her to stay here with me? I mean…I mean for Rin's sake. I do not understand myself with that blasted woman!' Then he saw a reflection of himself in a nearby puddle and got distracted.

Little did Sesshomaru know he was being watched. Kagura the wind sorceress saw him fly in with some strange woman and she jumped down that suspicious well.

Sesshomaru said goodbye to his beautiful reflection and decided to head on back to his party. 'What is this coldness I feel inside? Loneliness? How is that possible? Perhaps it is because Lady Higurashi has left.' When the great lord landed near his vassals they all rushed to meet him: Rin with her arms outstretched, Jakan and his unbalanced run, and even Ah-Un awkwardly waddled towards him. He noticed in their strange company the coldness in his heart lifted.

THE END


End file.
